


Icy fugue

by Spookyy_Evergreen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, Mild Blood, Original Fiction, POV First Person, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookyy_Evergreen/pseuds/Spookyy_Evergreen
Summary: After waking up in the snow from being left there, the protagonist of this story must travel through the deserted and icy place he’s left in to regain his memory. All while trying to find someone that’ll explain to him everything that’s happened to cover everything in a giant layer of snow.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	1. Misfire

“Where… where am I?” I muttered, listening to the sound of ice cracking and snow being pushed out of the way of the wheels. It couldn't have been a car, it was more… rough. And more open too. I couldn't find the strength  
to move, let alone enough to open my eyes. I guess it did jack all though, all i could see were these boards holding me up as a white and snowy, almost deserted looking landscape passed us by. Every minimal movement I tried to make just annoyed me, I had no strength to speak or even keep my eyes open for very long. I was powerless, every movement was a grunt at best. Someone has to be there, I wouldn't be moving without them… “ANSWER ME- ugh!” someone lifts my head up and puts an old dirtied rag around my eyes like a blindfold. “H-hey! Stop!” I ended up snapping at whoever grabbed me by my hair. Didn't end up doing me much good, they just ended up dropping my head back down and kicking me into the broken sheets of ice and snow.

“HEY- HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?” i grunted, fear beginning to wash over me at the thought of them leaving me here. But… nobody made a sound. Other than my shallow, unsteady breathing, I couldn't hear anything. Why? Did they really leave me here? I’m alone in the snow wearing sweatpants and a goddamn t-shirt! “Am… what if… what if they left me here for dead?!” I stammered, thinking the worst for my situation. Finally, I gave myself enough to pull myself out of the ice and snow that was beginning to stick to my skin. Gritting my teeth, I steadily sat myself up and tore the blindfold off. A bad move on my end, the sunshine ended up blinding me like some sort of heavy duty flashlight being shined into my eyes, enough to make me close my eyes and keep my hand over them. After a little bit, I managed to slow my breathing and open my eyes again. It was shocking what I saw, Snow and ice covering everything it could possibly be seen around me. The only things out here were phone lines, way above the ground. Still, at the least, the snow wasn't high enough to be covering up houses I could take shelter inside of. 

I grabbed onto the ice, slipping a few times before I could actually stand up. That was easy enough, but now, i need to find someone to help me. Somewhere for me to stay. But now that i'm thinking about it, why am i here? And… and where the hell am i? Who left me here, and where are they? As I think about all of these things, I look around in confusion to look for the tracks of whoever left. There weren't any though, not a single sign that they were ever even here. After a few frantic breaths, I yell out in hopes of someone responding to me. “Can anyone hear me? I'm lost… HELLO?! i dont...”

Then it hit me. I don't remember anything. I couldn't tell you my name for the life of me, the one thing almost everyone would know. I started panicking again, but i had to calm myself down, so I closed my eyes and placed my hands over both of my ears so i could focus on breathing. I needed this time for myself, And after a while, i had managed to get back to a less worrying mindset. I convinced myself that I needed to move forward, So i walked over to the telephone pole and followed the wires. If they just kept going they'd have to eventually take me to a main road of some sort. There should be plenty of buildings there. But i was still nervous. It couldn't be helped though. I can't stop feeling someone staring at me. I felt like I could hear whispers behind me, but I couldn't give in to myself right now. I have to move forward. So i began to take the first few steps through the snow. And as i continued, the snow only got harder to move through.

I had to keep moving though. If i stopped now i'd never get back up again, So I keep pushing forward, Even if i don't think i can keep going, i just have to move forward. 

Ice in the air makes it harder to breathe as my throat dries up. I'm desperate at this point, hoping for anything to drink at this point. So I just keep moving until I finally see some sort of building, a conveniently placed set of buildings appearing at just the right time. Then a few more can be seen through the heavy snow. Suddenly I find my strength and start running through the snow, stumbling after the first few steps. I rush up the porch and break down the door as I fall onto the floor with glass and wood chips from the now broken door. Cutting my hands as I push myself up from the floor, I look around and stumble into the kitchen. Trying to turn on the faucet, opening the fridge, and in the cabinets for anything I can drink. The only thing there is in the entire kitchen is a can of fruit. no idea how old it may be, but i can't care enough to try and find out. Slamming the edge against the counter top to bust it open, I lift it above my mouth and drink as much of the juice I can from it. After I've gotten as much as I can, I drop the can and wipe my mouth.

Finally, I can manage to take slow, deep breaths for once, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about stuff that I have gone through. Where… why am i here… and why can't i remember anything about who i am and why i got here? “I don't even remember my own name at this point, and i think that might be kinda important” i chuckled to myself while standing in the middle of the kitchen, blood dripping down my hands and pooling on the tiled floor. I raise my hands and start picking out the glass, dropping them to the floor while the door swings in the kitchen. Suddenly, I hear something fall and shatter above me, causing me to stop in the middle of picking glass out of my hands. Dropping the glass, the new silence causing it to echo throughout the house. I walk over and slowly pull open a drawer, my breathing slowly becoming more and more steady as my heart beating begins to beat faster and harder in my chest. Like I had been here before, looking for a knife in this kitchen and blood covering my hands. I begin to feel overly anxious, my breathing becoming the slightest bit more shaky as I pick up the knife and begin to walk out of the kitchen, my mind racing as I begin to get closer to the stairs leading to the next floor up. 

“Just take the next step, you'll be ok… there… there shouldn't be anything up here. This house can't have anyone in it, they'd have heard you coming through the door… ``I begin to reassure myself as I walk up the stairs. Suddenly, completely out of nowhere, the sound of static was filling my ears, like I was in front of a TV blasting white noise. And yet, i'm only halfway up the stairs now. But as soon as i reach the hallway at the top, it cuts to silence. No breathing, no static, no heartbeat. I take the deepest breath I've been able to take since I got in this house, then I keep walking to the end of the hall, to the room that would be right above the kitchen with a pool of blood and glass shards. “Alright. Now, just open the door and look around.” i reassure myself one more time. I twist the door handle slowly and push the door open, the loud sharp creak from the hinges breaking the silence. And as soon as i opened the door…

Nobody… “there's nobody in here. There's nobody in here!” i exclaim, happy and relieved. That was how i felt, up until the sound of someone cocking a gun caught my attention, forcing me to open my eyes as keep myself up. Soon enough I realize my I’ve been shot and that now I had a hole in my chest. Then I begin to fall back onto the floor of the room with blood flowing out of my wound. It seemed like everything slowed down at that point, the sight of two people in the room, the echo of the knife's blade and handle repeatedly hitting the floor, and the warm feeling in the middle of my stomach. The two that did it. two young boys stood behind the closet door with what looked like an older, scruffy blonde man holding the gun. But i couldn't keep my eyes on them, all i could focus on was the fact that i was shot in the gut and that I would bleed out if they decided not to help me. That ended up being the very last thought i managed to have before i hit the ground. The knife fell silent, and i could feel blood pooling around me, soaking my shirt and backside. I could hear the children gasp, the father sounded like he was shocked with what he had done. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer though. They felt heavier than ever, i can't help but fall asleep here. Oh well… heh, maybe i'll wake up somewhere a lot warmer after.

Just after that, I could hear a muffled voice. “Bud… buddy… Hey. HEY” someone shouted, waking me up from a daze. Opening my eyes, I could see the sun shining through tree leaves as a brown haired teenager stood over me. He seemed annoyed, scoffing when all i did was look around in confusion. “Dude! Come on already, you're gonna make us late! They Are already waiting for us at your house.” he complained, pulling me up from the grass. I was in a large heavy coat, a completely different shirt and a pair of jeans and boots. “What's happening…” i asked, completely and utterly confused as to what was happening. He grabbed my arm and pulled me forward, causing us to both tumble down and fall into the dirt and grass. I raised my arm and went to throw a punch at his face, but all I did was open my eyes to being back in the snow. Same clothes, my hair was up, and now my hands were covered in blood again. I couldn't take it, I started to punch the snow, take out my frustration and anger on anything I could without hurting myself, but after enough, I could only give up. 

“I should just lay down… i dont wanna be stuck in some stupid cycle like this.'' I looked down at my blood soaked hands one more time before just closing my eyes. I wanna just… to just… I would really like to just be able to wake up.” i chuckled to myself with teary eyes. I didn't even feel angry anymore, I just wanted to lay down and cry for a while, it all just felt like way too much to handle all at once, leaving me confused for the most part. Looking up again, i was back in my pool of blood on the floor of the hall. My vision was blurry but I could make out two people standing above me, I couldn't tell what in the world they're doing though, I could barely move, barely speak and barely kept my eyes open The one thing keeping me from losing consciousness again was the grip someone had on my hand, Someone putting pressure against my stomach, and the muffled voices I kept trying my best to focus on. Everything felt so off, it honestly frightened me, forcing me to try and think of a way to explain this that would end up with me back under a tree. With the warm feeling of a large coat and the sun taking me away from all of my thoughts. Just the thought was enough to make me start smiling again. 

As I tightened my grip around whoever was holding my hand, I closed my eyes and hoped for all of this to be some big bad nightmare I was having, I'd wake up in a warm bed soon. Soon, I began to lose consciousness and could hear the muffled voices slowly being silenced.


	2. Settling in

I remember sitting out in the rain, the pitter patter of the droplets hitting the pavement and passing cars as I sat with him on a soaking wet rickety old bench. I look over to where he was sitting, but he's not there anymore. Now all that sits there is some bundle of flowers and a note that's tearing itself up from rain continuously hitting it over and over again. I look back into the street, rain falling and running down from the top of my head to my lap and clothing. Then as I reached over to the bundle of flowers…

I woke up. The flowers and rain gone, my arm reaching out to nothing as I lay on cold concrete, the flowers replaced with a pile of clothes that aren't mine and the rain replaced with me having cried from whatever that dream was about. I sigh and pull my arm back under whatever i was using as a cover, probably a curtain because of how it feels against my skin, almost like an old piece of sandpaper that's finally been used up. I wipe the tears from my eyes and sit up, looking around to see where I ended up. “Ugh-” I grunted, putting my hand over my stomach where bandages wrapped around me, the center turning a light shade of pink. I place a finger on the center where the shade is darkest and immediately reel back from the stinging sensation. Guess I'm not doing that again. I move the curtain off myself and stand up. 

“Alright… So I was shot and now I'm in some new room with bandages wrapped around where that one man shot me. I guess i should leave now,” i said out loud to myself, trying to think about what was actually happening and how it could've happened. I hear a click and turn my head to the left where the sound came from, a small hall that leads to a door that was slowly opening with a light shining into the hall and leaking into the room. “Hello '' I said, loud enough for the person opening the door to stop before I could see them, and as soon as they stopped I began to take a few steps toward the door. The sound of my bare feet hitting the concrete floor caused an echo to travel throughout the room a few times, and a few steps from the door they decided to shut and lock it, and as soon as i heard the click again i knew i'd be stuck here until someone else decided to unlock it for me. I hesitantly move my hand up to knock, hitting the door three times. 

Knock knock knock.

After a few moments of silence, I just walked back over to the curtain and sat down, staring up at the ceiling for a while, every now and then my eyes would fall back to the door to see if anybody had ended up opening it to peer inside. After what felt like maybe about half an hour, I got back up, grabbed the clothes laying on the ground and walked over to the door to see if there was anyone willing to open the door this time, so I raised my hand and knocked on the door again. Knock knock “Hello? Is someone out there that can come open the door,'' I asked, hoping that someone would at least walk up to the door to let me know they were there, if not I would probably have to start yelling to get someone's attention. Still no response though. 

BANG

“HEY! SOMEONE COME HELP ME OUT OF HERE,” i pleaded, my head against the door, listening to the sound of whispers from another room before some other door opened. I could hear a muffled voice from behind the door. “Alright everyone! Dads back with some more wood for the fireplace, hopefully you've made our… guest welcome while i was away.'' I could hear him set down a bundle of wood, all of it falling over immediately on what I assume is the floor. I bang on the door a few more times ``can someone let me out now…” i asked, listening to footsteps close in on the door. First the sound of a small chain hit the door, swinging and scraping across the wood, then the sound of handles lock twisting got me excited. The man opened the door, he wore a big puffy coat, one that reminded me of many wasted hours on video games, as well as some sweatpants to cover his legs while a scarf and beanie did the rest of the work on his head. “Good to see you haven't died! Come on up, it's probably freezing down there now that the fires have gone out, so let's get you changed into some clothes,” he suggested, pulling his scarf down so I could hear him clearly. “Wait, this is all kinda sudden. i mean i- i don't even know what's going on right now so can we just, i don't know uh- i just want to wait a second'' i declared.

my head immediately filled with thoughts about what they could be planning to do to me, why they ended up saving my life after shooting me, why they wanna help me and give me new clothes and- “take your time, this is sudden so you're probably still shocked right now. Take your time,” he reassured me, giving me a pat on the shoulder as he walked away, two other sets of steps following along with him as he walked away. I step off the cold concrete and place my feet on the wet, snow covered wood floor, looking around before closing the door behind me. I guess I should find a room to change in while I've got the chance to, walking down the hall to find a bathroom I can change into. I didn't feel like changing out in the open even if there was no one down here at the moment. Eventually I came across an open bathroom and walked inside, closing the door and setting my new clothes down on the counter. I look into the mirror, seeing myself in the reflection. I lean down and take a closer look, wiping the mirror with my hand to get rid of the frost covering the majority of the mirror. 

I could see my dull red eyes, the bags under my eyes from my lack of sleep, other than what i got when i've been forced under, whether that be a shot to the gut or a bat to the back of the head, I've got long almost white messy blonde hair reaching just below my shoulders, enough to put up in a bun if i had a hair tie. The very ends seemingly a bit darker, like it was a shade of brown that had been covered up. I ruffle up my hair and sigh before taking off my jeans and switching into the sweatpants I was given, trying to just get this done without thinking too much about it. They were a nice fit on me considering they probably just grabbed some random spare clothing they had laying around, tight but loose enough that the waistband wasn't biting into my skin. Then i picked up the shirt, pulling it over my head and sliding my hands through the sleeves,the shirt was a bit tight but i could still move around in it so i didn't really have much to complain about, it even had a turtle neck type thing attached to it, making sure to keep my neck warm since i didn't have a hoodie to do that for me. I picked up my pants and took another look in the mirror, thinking about how things would play out from this point. 

I step out and close the door. “Hey there” someone said, I turned around immediately because of the scare he gave me. “WHA- sorry- uh ahem, hey” i managed to get out, flustered from my reaction. “You seem a bit startled, you alright?” he chuckled, taking off his gloves and then extending his hand out for a handshake. I reciprocated and shook his hand, they felt as cold as ice and I wasn't even sure he could feel his own hand until I grabbed it. “It's good to see the wound didn't end up killing you… uh- sorry, i'm not sure what your name is, mind if i could get it?” he asked with a smile, putting his glove back on and putting his arm back to his side. I stood there for a second, unable to answer his question while he stood there waiting for any name to come out of my mouth, and so I looked around the room trying to think about something to say. “Name… right, my name is uh- that's a tricky one” i mumbled to him, just making any sort of excuse as he stood there with a confused expression on his face. “Do you not have a name…” he guessed, causing me to have to end up agreeing with the fact that I don't remember who I am, “yeah.” he smiled and put his hand on my shoulder, “that's alright, we can just find another name to call you. But for now we’re gonna put you to good use, come on and help me start a fire over here, we need to warm up the house before it gets too late” he explained, walking over and picking up a few small chopped up logs and tossing them my way.

“So uh,” I begin trying to make conversation, “I never got your name, maybe that's something better to know?” i questioned, not sure myself if it even really mattered. “I guess so, anyway, I’m James- here it is!” he exclaimed, holding up a matchbook that seemed to only have a few matches in it, “now that i've got this we can start the fire, toss them in the pit and pour some of that lighter fluid on it, it should still have some in it.” he explained, walking over and picking up the bottle, handing it to me after i drop the logs into the fire and push them in, trying to make sure they wouldn't set fire to the carpet. After that, I doused the wood in the lighter fluid and backed up so that James could light it. After trying to light the first one it ended up snapping, “ah shit, we only got a couple left now” james complained, throwing the match into the pile of wood in the fireplace. He picked the second one up and struck it a few times, and when we thought it was bound to snap it finally lit, both me and James sighed in relief as he tossed it in and watched the fire immediately start to grow. “That's ok… right?” I asked in concern, hoping the fire wouldn't be too big. “No way, we’re fine!” he reassured me, taking his gloves off and putting his hands out in front of him, warming up his basically frozen hands. “Bet that feels really good” i joked around, sitting down next to him to warm myself up, after staying on that floor for so long i'm surprised i didn't end up freezing to it. 

After a few seconds of silence sitting I could hear some quick footsteps coming down the stairs. I figured it was one of the other children and so I turned around to look and saw the same man and a young girl, probably around 10. They both watched from afar, not saying anything so i didn't say anything back. I just turned back around and kept trying to warm up. “Hey by the way,” James suddenly said, “I'm glad those clothes fit you. I didn't have many others and just ended up picking out whatever was clean and was big on me. You’re like a giant next to me!” he chuckled, standing back up with a grunt, signalling me to do the same as he walked to the stairs, passing the other two. “James…?” i said confused, not sure if i was supposed to follow him or wait for him to come back, i didn't have to wait long to find out though, he immediately came back down with a case and a big jacket. “Put this on and come on, i'm gonna have to teach you a few things!” he exclaimed, tossing the coat on the back of an old rocking chair and walking out the door. I rushed over and threw the coat on, closing the door behind me as I followed him outside. I didn't realize just how frigid it was outside until I was actually warm. 

“So what're we doing here? Shouldn't we both be inside and eating, it's dark out so we should probably go to sleep too and-” he cut me off, “oh calm down mister jack frost, you've walked through the snow already so you'll be fine. Besides, we got a while before we had to do any sleeping.” he explained, setting the case on a balcony that lost its railings. He opened the case and pulled out a hunting rifle, causing me to step back, “hold on- what would we need that for and why are we gonna use it?!'' I started questioning, as I worried over what he wanted to use it for. “We’ve got to go hunting tomorrow, so im having you practice with an old pellet rifle. So don't worry it isn't real!” he calmly explained, loading the rifle and attaching the scope to it. He brought it over to me and set it in my hands. “There are some cans over there, on the blue houses staircase down the street, try shooting some down while the wind is blowing.” he said, stepping behind me so he wouldn't be hit by any of the metal beads. I raised the butt end of it up to my shoulder reluctantly, taking aim and trying to find which can i should shoot. I tried steadying my hands so that I could actually shoot at what I was aiming at.

BANG!

The flapping of wings from birds flying away after James took the shot at a squirrel up in a tree. The forest calm and quiet again as the sunshine could be seen through the opening in the foliage of the trees up above. “Got it!” he yelled out, standing up and wiping the sweat from his forehead. He looked back at me, holding out the rifle, “whew! Alright, now it's your turn, you've got this man” my vision started to fade back to white as the cicadas got quieter and his voice started to echo. 

Subconsciously, I pulled the trigger and watched as the can fell over from the pellet hitting the edge of the can. I lowered the rifle in surprise. “Wait, did i actually hit it?'' James leaned down and looked at the cans. “It looks a lot like it…” “I hit it!” i exclaimed, thinking i'd have missed the cans. 

“That's great! At least we know you can use this to shoot smaller critters up in the trees. Anyway I'm getting cold so come on, we’re gonna go in.” he said, patting my shoulder and grabbin the rifle. “Head inside, I'll be there soon,” he said, walking over to the case and putting everything back in its place. I followed over to talk to him. “We already finished? I hit one can though, are you sure that's good enough?” i tried to make sure, but he just shook his head and looked back at me, “no not at all, but they don't move like actual creatures, or like anything for that matter, so it'll be good if you're actually trying tomorrow?” he calmly explained, closing the case and picking it up as he started walking back to the house, i just followed along, ready to go to sleep already. “Hey James, I'm just gonna go to bed, should I go back to the basement or should I go to another one of these houses?” he thought about that for a second. He hadn't considered me using another house. “Well he began to talk again, “if we gave you some blankets and pillows then you could definitely use another house I've got in mind. You know what, follow me actually!” he instructed, running over to another house with a faint warm candle light in the window. “What's this place for?” i asked james as we walked up the stairs, he slowly opened the door and looked back at me with that one ‘shhh’ typeface. 

He brought me in and began to take me up the stairs, showing me a room with a bed and blankets in it, he pulled out a candle and set it on the bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out a new set of matches to light it with. “Alright, tonight you can stay here! Just make sure you lock the door, the people here usually come in here in their freetime so if you don't want them walking in and waking you!” he whispered and chuckled, walking out and grabbing the door. “James…” he stopped, turned back and looked at me, “yeah, whats up?” he asked. “Thanks” I said with a smile, him giving one back to me as he closed the door and walked away.


End file.
